Kebiasaan
by xxcchi
Summary: Rencana awal Youngjae adalah ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-26 bulan. Berbekal kue buatan tangan, Youngjae berharap Daehyun akan senang dengan kejutannya. Tapi satu hal yang dia lupakan, bahwa Jung Daehyun tetaplah Jung Daehyun, si mesum dengan segala fetish anehnya. DaeJae!


FF ini dipersembahkan buat DaeJae Couple yang lagi anniv hari ini. Happy anniversary yang ke-26 bulan! Moga makin langgeng, kapan nih ditraktir? -3-

Buat jaejae kesayangan, maaf kalau hancur, taulah gue gimana ffnya, mianhee~ ;A;

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Youngjae datang ke Apartemen Daehyun awalnya hanya ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-26 bulan. Berbekal kue buatan tangan penuh cinta dengan lilin berangka 26 di atasnya, Youngjae berharap Daehyun akan senang dengan kejutannya ini. Tapi Jung Daehyun tetaplah Jung Daehyun, si mesum dengan segala fetish anehnya. Nasib malang bagi Yoo Youngjae menjadi pacarnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, terduduk di atas kasur memakai kemeja kebesaran Daehyun –dengan paksaan tentunya- tanpa bawahan dan kaus kaki longgar sebetis. Daehyun menyeringai aneh melihat kekasihnya. Salah satu bentuk fetish aneh Daehyun, dia akan terangsang jika melihat Youngjae mengenakan baju seperti anak kecil laki-laki yang manis.

Daehyun mendekat dan mencium pipi Youngjae gemas, "Tunggu sebentar disini, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Jadilah anak yang baik." Dan Youngjae hanya mengangguk dengan pasrah. Tak ada gunanya melawan, akan ada hukuman untuk anak nakal. Youngjae sudah pernah merasakannya sekali, dan ia tak mau jika harus merasakannya sekali lagi.

Daehyun berjalan keluar kamar dan kembali dengan membawa teddy bear hampir sebesar dirinya sendiri, hanya sedikit lebih pendek. Tunggu, tunggu, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan teddy bear itu. Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya, sejak kapan teddy bear mempunyai sesuatu yang berbentuk penis di antara kedua kakinya?

Daehyun meletakkan teddy bear di sebelah Youngjae yang masih terdiam dan memandangnya aneh, "Hadiah untukmu, apa kau tak ingin menyapanya? Katakan 'Hi' pada tuan teddy." Daehyun menggerakkan tangan boneka seolah mengatakan 'Hi!'

Youngjae menjawab dengan ragu, "H-Hai, tuan teddy." Daehyun tersenyum puas, "Sekarang ayo puaskan tuan teddy yang kelaparan ini anak manis."

Youngjae terkejut, "Tidak mau, kau saja yang memuaskannya." Youngjae mundur menjauh dari Daehyun dan tuan teddy-nya. Daehyun memandang tidak suka, "Ah, kau sudah mulai menjadi anak nakal. Anak nakal harus dihukum, apa kau mau kuhukum Youngjae?"

Ukh, Youngjae meneguk ludahnya, dengan perlahan mendekat ke Daehyun. Dia tidak mau hukuman Daehyun. Tidak lagi. Youngjae mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Daehyun sedangkan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Daehyun. Daehyun mengelus punggung Youngjae yang tertutupi kemeja, "Aku akan mempersiapkanmu." Tangannya merayap ke bawah, sampai di pantat kenyal kekasihnya, meremasnya kuat hingga Youngjae melenguh perih. Tangan Daehyun dengan lihai mengusap-usap pintu hole milik kekasihnya. Tak tanggung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya melesak masuk, membuat Youngjae tak kuasa menahan erangan sakit.

"D-Dae, pelan-pelan …" Daehyun menambah jari manisnya bergabung, "Panggil aku sensei." Dan dengan itu Daehyun menusuk hole Youngjae dengan keras dan cepat. Menusuk prostat Youngjae secara akurat.

"Ah! Sensei!" Youngjae semakin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya pada pinggang Daehyun. Fetish Daehyun yang kedua, dia suka setiap Youngjae memanggilnya _'sensei'_ saat mereka bercinta.

Penis Youngjae tegak seutuhnya dengan cairan precum yang mengalir deras, "Sensei~ ah! Aku mau keluar …" Daehyun tersenyum, "Tidak semudah itu baby." Daehyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan mengeluarkan mereka dari hole kekasihnya yang basah dan hangat. Tampak hole Youngjae berkedut-kedut kecewa, kehilangan sesuatu yang tadi sempat memenuhinya.

Youngjae hanya bisa mengerang karena ejakulasi yang tertunda. Youngjae tersentak, Daehyun menyusupkan sesuatu berbentuk pil yang langsung mencair begitu masuk ke dalam holenya. Youngjae menduga itu sejenis _Aphrodisiac_, melihat holenya langsung terasa sangat panas dan kosong.

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae hingga berada di pangkuan tuan teddy yang sempat terlupakan. "Puaskan dia Youngjae baby." Daehyun berbisik mesra di telinga Youngjae sambil sesekali menjilat dan menghisapnya. "Unghh … baik sensei." Youngjae memposisikan penis boneka tersebut pas di depan holenya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya kuat. Membuat prostatnya tertusuk akurat tanpa halangan.

"Aahh!" Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat. Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Holenya terasa penuh.

Daehyun menyeringai lebar, kekasihnya memang yang terseksi. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat disertai erangan erotis dan _saliva_ yang mengalir menuruni dagu. Kepala yang mendongak nikmat dan ekspresi menggoda iman membuat celana Daehyun menyempit. Tidak, tidak, dia harus bisa menahannya. Dia ingin melihat Youngjae lebih menggoda lagi.

"Aahh! T-Tuan teddy, ahh!" Erangan nikmat itu membuyarkan lamunan Daehyun. Dia menduga sebentar lagi Youngjae akan klimaks. Benar saja, sperma Youngjae menyemprot dengan deras mengotori boneka teddy bear serta perut, dada, dan sedikit mengenai wajahnya sendiri.

Youngjae masih tersentak-sentak, menikmati ejakulasinya. Tiba-tiba Daehyun merengkuhnya dari belakang, memainkan putingnya dengan kasar. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah memuaskan tuan teddy dengan baik?" Youngjae menjawab masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, "Ngh! Su-dah sensei."

"Anak pintar." Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae, memisahkannya dari penis boneka teddy bear tersebut. "Sekarang saatnya memuaskan sensei." Daehyun memposisikan Youngjae _doggy style_. Tanpa aba-aba Daehyun memasukkan penisnya. Youngjae berteriak kuat, demi apa penis Daehyun bahkan dua kali lipat lebih besar dari penis teddy bear tadi.

"Akh~! Sakit sensei ..." Airmata mengalir menuruni pipi Youngjae, membuat Daehyun menjadi lebih bergairah. Tanpa perduli isakan sakit kekasihnya, Daehyun mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan keras dan dalam.

"Sensei … sensei… lebih cepat, ahh!" Youngjae hanya bisa meremas _bedcover_-yang memang sudah tidak berbentuk- ketika Daehyun menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin cepat. Kepalanya mulai pusing dengan semua kenikmatan yang melanda.

Daehyun meremas pinggang Youngjae hingga timbul ruam kemerahan. "Grhh …" Menggeram rendah saat hole panas Youngjae semakin menjepitnya kuat, Youngjaenya memang yang terbaik.

"K-keluar, Ngahh! Ah! Sensei!" Youngjae klimaks disusul Daehyun setelahnya. Uh, perutnya terasa penuh dengan sperma Daehyun.

Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Youngjae yang lemas setelah ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya. "Saatnya minum susu." Segera Daehyun menghisap puting kanan Youngjae, menikmatinya seolah-olah 'susu' memang akan keluar dari sana.

"Daehyun, aku lelah~ ingin tidur." Youngjae berusaha menjauhkan wajah Daehyun dari puting kanannya. Daehyun cemberut, "Jangan tidur dulu, aku punya banyak mainan yang belum kita mainkan."

Youngjae bingung, "Mainan?" Daehyun mengangguk, turun dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil kantong besar hitam dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebagian isi kantong pada Youngjae. "Lihat, aku punya wortel, terong, timun, bando kucing, seragam perawat, kostum kelinci, cambuk dan masih banyak lagi. Kita harus memainkannya hari ini."

Youngjae menggeram marah, "JUNG DAEHYUN!" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan polos, "Ya? Apa kau begitu tidak sabarnya ingin bermain?"

Seseorang …

Tolong …

Ingatkan Youngjae untuk membunuh Jung Daehyun setelah ini.

**-END-**

* * *

Sejujurnya saya tidak tau perbedaan fetish dengan kink, anggap saja sama, hehe -v maafkan segala typo, salah pengertian dan kata yang tidak sesuai.

Terima kasih telah membaca~


End file.
